What ever you are i will always love you
by Gothic Nekojin
Summary: Kai becomes an kitten by tyson and the others , he was sent to this girl Phoenix Black will she change his attitude or not ? RxR :3
1. Chapter 1

"Tyson 70 laps for you and also you Max!" Kai's voice were around the house "no way "Max and Tyson shouted "do you want me to make it 100 "Kai said "no captain!" Tyson replied after doing that 70 Laps ,Max Tyson and Kenny went to Tyson's room he browed an spell book from Hilary "max did you find it " "yes I did here " he showed to poison to make someone an kitten after doing that they went down and gave it to Kai Ray was saying to kai not to drink it but it was to late kai already drank it he felt dizzy he fainted but he doesn't know that he was sent to Philippines ,

" _where am I " _he thought he thought _ why does it felt so hot and humid " _ he thought he open his eye only to see an girl that had layered hair with silver high light and pale skin she doesn't look like an Filipino but she is "mom I want that cat " _ she was pointing at me"_ kai thought " ah this nice taste in fact he was the new arrival here so 5000" the girl was so happy she took Kai home and he was shock cause this girl is different he saw posters "here kitten , now what should I call you " she said _ " idiot I did had a name it's kai !"_ ka saw her in deep thought "ah I know dark I'll call you dark since your color is black with blue in it " she said "my name's Phoenix but my calls me lil nixy or nixy only " she said she's her eyes were moonlight Kai meowed Phoenix laugh At this then put him on the bed " hey you know what " he looked at her "there's this guy I like" Phoenix said _" like I care "_ he thought " but he famous and I'm just an fan he's kai , Kai Hiwatari I like him " Phoenix said _" what she loves me ,she right she's just an fan "_ Kai laid his head but she carried him to the bathroom "come on let 's take an warm bath "Phoenix said taking her t-shirt off Kai blush and closed his eyes while she was taking a bath he keeps his eyes closed when suddenly Phoenix grab him and put shampoo on him _ her shampoo smells like Coconut with flowers "_ Kai looked at her , Her smiles , her long dark hair that reach her waist her pale skin " ne Dark tell me can I tell Kai how I felt ?" Kai nodded _" yeah what ever "_ after taking a bath she went to her bed to dry Kai or should I say Dark

she went to her computer and went online and saw Azure online they chatted and when it's almost dinner she feed kai and did some homework she starts mumbling 'what's X2+5x+4(X+4) (X+1)' she start screeching hr head "that's it I can't do it!" she closed the book then went to bed the next morning it was Saturday and phoenix going to he boy friend's house "Henry! Are you home "Phoenix said searching? Then she heard something an voice " oh c'mon Diane she just some of my toy " It was Henry's voice " so why didn't you dump her already " Diane said Phoenix peek a little she gasp a little she saw Henry naked! And also Diane in bed she open the door widely to see what 's Henry's reaction "Phoe-chan I can explain " Henry said " Then don't explain you asshole !" Phoenix said banging the door as loud as she could "I hate you Henry!" she shouted then run to her house crying _"I trusted you Henry , you stole my heart and break it and you're just toying my heart " _ she thought running until she reach her house she run to her room then lock it ,Kai didn't know what happen but he's going to found that out

Kai went to her bed and Lick her hand "Dark, Oh dark he cheated on me!" She said while sobbing "Phoenix Open up "its Blake her brother her twin brother "leave me alone!" Blake smash the door into ½ only" Phoe are you crying "Blake asked phoenix just nodded her head " why" she run to him and hug him "Brother he cheated the man I loved cheated on me " Blake 's eyes widen " Henry cheated on you " He whispered " yes!" Phoenix cried even more "hey Dark can you take care of her for me "Blake said coldly Kai look at him and nodded he meowed and went beside her _"phoenix can you please stop crying "_ Phoenix look at him whipping her tears " dark I'm glad you're here " she said then hug him he blushed at this, she open the computer seeing henry online she decided to trick him for a while

_**Gothicfairy: hi**_

_**Dark king : oh my god I'm so sorry forgive me**_

_**Gothicfairy : never **_

_**Darking: why?**_

_**Gothicfairy " because you cheated on me now good bye**_

_**Darkking : no**_

But she already make her status invisible then someone sent her an instant massage the id is White Tiger

_**White Tiger : hi **_

_**Gothic fairy: Who arre you may I asked **_

_**White tiger " um Ray kon the champion of the world tournament last year **_

_**Gothic fairy : oh **_

_**White tiger : um have ever had an kitten there with you **_

_**Gothic fairy : um yes **_

_**White tiger: what does he look like :**_

_**Gothic fairy : um he has dark furr and scarf a long scarf , I don't know where he got that and he wont take it off un less we toke a bath **_

_**White Tiger ; Thanks bye**_

_**Gothic fairy : um bye **_

She disconnect and went to her bed beside Kai ,he pured and jump on her lap "dark are you my bestfriend "Kai looked at her and lick her lips _" of course I am that's the least I an do to yu" _ Thanks a lot Dark " she said then went out for a while kai was left alone in her room she left her computer open he decide to check his YM it was hard for him to operate it he open it and saw Johnny,tala,ray and many more was online he decided to talk to Johnny

_**Scotish Knigth: hi**_

_**Phoenix's prince: hi John how's it going **_

_**Scotish knight : well it's an nice day for me you**_

_**Phoenix's prince: well guess what ? Tyson and the other made me an kitten again **_

_**Scotish knugth : so where are you now **_

**_Phoenix's prince :Philippines and I got an owner she's nice her name is phoenix black she nce and hot _**

**_Scotishknight : has the beast become soft or what?_**

_**Phoenix's prince : maybe she's an angel to me I think I fell in love w/ her ops gotta go now she 's here**_

Disconnect " no mom I'm okay !" Phoenix said "are you sure ?but your brother said that to me " Her mom said " m..mom! he cheated on me Henry " her mom hug her tightly

Kai listen to her sobs _ god please make me an human again_ he thought then went to her bed "mm I'm going to bed already night !" Phoenix said then change her cloths

And went to bed she hugged Kai and whisper " good night " Kai fell asleep the next morning

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke and felt some arms on my Waist I look at my left side and saw Phoenix sleeping I reach to touch her but I stop and saw my pale hand ,hands, oh my god I'm an human again yes! I stop and felt movement she's starting to wake up what shall I do...

Until next time and also one thing review or else


	2. such an lovely day

"Tyson 70 laps for you and also you Max!" Kai's voice were around the house "no way "Max and Tyson shouted "do you want me to make it 100 "Kai said "no captain!" Tyson replied after doing that 70 Laps ,Max Tyson and Kenny went to Tyson's room he browed an spell book from Hilary "max did you find it " "yes I did here " he showed to poison to make someone an kitten after doing that they went down and gave it to Kai Ray was saying to kai not to drink it but it was to late kai already drank it he felt dizzy he fainted but he doesn't know that he was sent to Philippines ,

" _where am I " _he thought he thought _ why does it felt so hot and humid " _ he thought he open his eye only to see an girl that had layered hair with silver high light and pale skin she doesn't look like an Filipino but she is "mom I want that cat " _ she was pointing at me"_ kai thought " ah this nice taste in fact he was the new arrival here so 5000" the girl was so happy she took Kai home and he was shock cause this girl is different he saw posters "here kitten , now what should I call you " she said _ " idiot I did had a name it's kai !"_ ka saw her in deep thought "ah I know dark I'll call you dark since your color is black with blue in it " she said "my name's Phoenix but my friends calls me lil nixy or nixy only " she said she's her eyes were moonlight Kai meowed Phoenix laugh At this then put him on the bed " hey you know what " he looked at her there this guy I like" Phoenix said _" like I care "_ he thought " but he famous and I'm just an fan he's kai , Kai Hiwatari I like him " Phoenix said _" what she loves me ,she right she's just an fan "_ Kai laid his head but she carried him to the bathroom "come on let 's take an warm bath "Phoenix said taking her t-shirt off Kai blush and closed his eyes while she was taking a bath when suddenly Phoenix grab him and put shampoo on him _ her shampoo smells like Coconut with flowers "_ Kai looked at her , Her smiles , her long dark hair that reach her waist her pale skin " ne Dark tell me can I tell Kai how I felt ?" Kai nodded _" yeah what ever "_ after taking a bath she went to her bed to dry Kai or should I say Dark

she went to her computer and went online and saw Azure online they chatted and when it's almost dinner she feed kai and did some homework she starts mumbling 'what's X2+5x+4(X+4) (X+1)' she start screeching her head "that's it I can't do it!" she closed the book then went to bed the next morning it was Saturday and phoenix going to he boy friend's house "Henry! Are you home "Phoenix said searching? Then she heard something an voice " oh c'mon Diane she just some of my toy " It was Henry's voice " so why didn't you dump her already " Diane said Phoenix peek a little she gasp a little she saw Henry naked! And also Diane in bed she open the door widely to see what 's Henry's reaction "Phoe-chan I can explain " Henry said " Then don't explain you asshole !" Phoenix said banging the door as loud as she could "I hate you Henry!" she shouted then run to her house crying _"I trusted you Henry , you stole my heart and break it and you're just toying my heart " _ she thought running until she reach her house she run to her room then lock it ,Kai didn't know what happen but he's going to found that out

Kai went to her bed and Lick her hand "Dark, Oh dark he cheated on me!" She said while sobbing "Phoenix Open up "its Blake her brother her twin brother "leave me alone!" Blake smash the door into ½ only" Phoe are you crying "Blake asked phoenix just nodded her head " why" she run to him and hug him "Brother he cheated the man I loved cheated on me " Blake 's eyes widen " Henry cheated on you " He whispered " yes!" Phoenix cried even more "hey Dark can you take care of her for me "Blake said coldly Kai look at him and nodded he meowed and went beside her _"phoenix can you please stop crying "_ Phoenix look at him whipping her tears " dark I'm glad you're here " she said then hug him he blushed at this, she open the computer seeing henry online she decided to trick him for a while

**_Gothic fairy: hi_**

**_Dark king: oh my god I'm so sorry forgive me_**

**_Gothic fairy: never _**

_**Darking: why?**_

**_Gothicfairy "because you cheated on me now good bye_**

**_Darkking: no_**

But she already makes her status invisible then someone sent her an instant massage the id is White Tiger

**_White Tiger: hi _**

**_Gothic fairy: Who are you May I asked _**

**_White tiger "um Ray kon the champion of the world tournament last year _**

**_Gothic fairy: oh _**

**_White tiger: um have ever had an kitten there with you _**

**_Gothic fairy: um yes _**

**_White tiger: what does he look like?_**

**_Gothic fairy: um he has dark fur and scarf a long scarf, I don't know where he got that and he wont take it off UN less we toke a bath _**

**_White Tiger; Thanks bye_**

**_Gothic fairy: um bye _**

She disconnect and went to her bed beside Kai ,he purred and jump on her lap "dark are you my best friend "Kai looked at her and lick her lips _" of course I am that's the least I an do to you" _ Thanks a lot Dark " she said then went out for a while kai was left alone in her room she left her computer open he decide to check his YM it was hard for him to operate it he open it and saw Johnny,tala,ray and many more was online he decided to talk to Johnny

**_Scottish Knight: hi_**

**_Phoenix's prince: hi John how's it going _**

**_Scottish knight: well it's an nice day for me you_**

**_Phoenix's prince: well guess what? Tyson and the other made me and kitten again _**

**_Scottish knight: so where are you now? _**

**_Phoenix's prince: Philippines and I got an owner she's nice her name is phoenix black she nice and hot _**

**_Scotishknight: has the beast become soft or what?_**

**_Phoenix's prince: maybe she's an angel to me I think I fell in love w/ her ops gotta go now she's here_**

Disconnect "no mom I'm okay!" Phoenix said "are you sure? But your brother said that to me "Her mom said "m...mom! He cheated on me Henry "her mom hugs her tightly

Kai listen to her sobs _god please make me and human again_ he thought then went to her bed "mm I'm going to bed already night!" Phoenix said then changes her cloths

And went to bed she hugged Kai and whisper "good night "Kai fell asleep the next morning

Kai's P.O.V.

I woke and felt some arms on my Waist I look at my left side and saw Phoenix sleeping I reach to touch her but I stop and saw my pale hand ,hands, oh my god I'm a human again yes! I stop and felt movement she's starting to wake up what shall I do if she knew I was her crush Kai Hiwatari and I'm ……Naked in bed with her but she's wearing her pajamas Oh know not now I'm not ready yet

End P.O.V

Phoenix open her eye only to see those crimson eye "Holy fucking shit !" she jumped off the bed completely shock "are you my Dark?" she asked he nodded his head ,"Kai you're my kitten dark so that means that dark didn't exit " She said shaking "yes but you got your wish came true " her eye were wide " what wish ?" he walk to ward her "This " He lean to kiss her it was short and soft "That wish " he said then Phoenix Blush "Phoenix who is he ?" asked an voice she turn her head to see her brother Blake holding an tray with expensive food "Oh…um" She doesn't know what to say Blake's eyes were fixed on kai "who are you may I asked " Blake said politely " um Kai Hiwatari "kai said "you might need clothes you can use mine if you want and Sis nice taste " Phoenix raised her eye brows and putting her hands on her head "um Phoenix do you want to go some where ?" he asked and toke phoenix's hand on his lips licking it "k..Kai! Fuck off "

She blushed taking her hand "why don't you want it don't you like me " he said stepping forward her "um here it is Kai " Blake said handing his clothes to kais and left the room "Kai You better go now or else … or else I wont go out with you today !" Kai lift his not believing what he heard he dash to her bath room and quickly change his clothes "Phoenix! come down here this instant " Phoenix change her clothes in an vintage led zeppelin t-shirt and a rip jeans " yes mom" her mom was not in the mood now "Phoenix can you explain why the Famous kai was here in your bed naked to day " Phoenix stop dumps track "hi, Mrs. Black I'm Kai hiwatari nice to meet you " Kai said bowing like an gentleman " such an Gentleman great choice Phoe " Her mom said then smile at her kai smirks at he walks toward her putting his arms around her shoulder "hey we're just going out for a while okay n" said pulling her out side Phoenix can't believe it her crush was on a date with her when "Phoenix!" said an voice it's from Riley she had Lavender hair that reach her Elbow her pale skin her lavender eyes Kai scanned her and whisper to Phoenix "she'll fit Tala I'm sure isn't she Bryan sister Riley" Phoenix nodded and introduce her to Kai ,Phoenix and kai went to the amusement park they ride almost all the rides "I had fun Kai !" Phoenix said he looks at her and Smiled then he notice his cat ears appeared he tried hiding but no use so Phoenix lent him her baseball cap,

Kai's P.O.V

God she's so trying but I did have fun with her "kai! Are you coming or not "she screamed I run to her house and went inside "Kai you have visitor "said Eliza the maid "um who?" I asked "um I think he's name is tala valcov and Bryan kuznetsoz?" my eyes widen and went to the guest room with Phoenix "oh hey Kai heard that you were sent in …. Um who are her and HER?" Tala said pointing to a girl who had lavender hair "Riley is that you sis?" Riley's eyes were huge her brother who was away from the family for 10 years

_**Flash back 10 years ago**_

"_brother when are you coming home?' asked an 4 years old Riley her 7 years old brother Bryan "I don't know that lil' sis but still I can't promise you something"_

_he said then kiss her forehead "I love you bryan oni-san "Riley said almost feeling dizzy cause it's time for her bed " Bryan dear take her to her room " Bryan obeyed her and toke Riley to her room " if I come back you'll be an teenager already , you'll find an man that would suit you as well ,I love you Riley please take care of your self never let any boys near you okay " he whispered and kiss her one more time on her fore head _

_The next morning Riley woke up and search for her big brother but he was sent to Russia and felt lonely there _

_**End of flash back**_

Bryan started walking to her sister but she run to him and give him an huge bear hug "shh ... it's okay Riley it's okay brothers okay Riley I'm sorry I run away without you knowing I'm really sorry "Bryan said stroking her hair "Bryan you promise we'll stay in contact but you break it "Rileysaid then standing up she almost fell when she was caught by Her brother "riley care full will you" Bryan said "yes dork!" Riley replied then looks at Tala and asks "um what's your name anyways?" tala look at her then said "Tala problem?" Tala said harshly "nothing hey phoe... do you want to hang out tomorrow at my house and also Kai let your stupid team come too cause some one wants to meet max and Tyson there " Kai just look at her "um okay let me just use phoenix's phone " he asked Elisa to guide him to the phone

Meanwhile back in Japan

The rang then ray answer it

Ray: hello

Kai; hi ray

Ray: crap it's you k… you turned back to human haven't you /

Kai: yes

Ray: um what do you want?

Kai: can you asked Mr. Dickenson to come her in Philippines please there someone wants to meet Tyson and max here so cover me up ray I don't want the whole world to know this

Ray: sure bye

Kai: bye

Ray hang up and went to the dojo "hey guys we're going to the Philippines now" since when are you the captain huh?" Tyson asked "since I was the co-captain here!" ray said in a cold voice "yes sir "

On the plane

Tyson snored, like an cow Hilary wants to punch him right on the face but she going to see her boyfriend there Bryan

"Hills, aren't you happy about that you're going to the Philippines right ""yeah"

On the airport

"Guys! Over here "shouted kai "hey Kai and ….." Ray asked looking at phoenix "um Phoenix black but call me phoenix "Phoenix said then went to her house for them to stay there," hey guys you wanna come with me " Phoenix asked "to where?" Tyson asked " to my friend's house they all nodded then hilary left something she went back to the guest room

but was shock at what she saw "oh my god ,Bryan what are you doing here ?" Bryan look at her then excuse himself to tala and Riley then went outside " um Bryan mind telling me what are you doing here huh ?" hilarty asked " well we found out that Tyson made kai an kitten again and also I found my sister here


End file.
